


news

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x06 Element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: Cheryl don't take kindly to the news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Riverdale

She gripped the paper in hand tighter as she listened to the whispers among her peers. She headed straight for the source and wasn't surprised to find the two of them in the Blue & Gold room. Archie Andrews' eyes grow wide as he watched the fiery red head make an entrance with a glare of _something_ lurking. Jughead Jones remained stoic as he continued to type on the ancient computer that made him felt somewhat proud of the piece, he looked up when he heard something smack the back of his head with force. He gritted his teeth and sighed low as the paper was placed into his line of view, "Yes."

Archie sighed and got up with a mumble about going to the cafeteria and gave a salute as he left. The red head bit her lip and knew she was possibly overdramatic but you don't simply run something in the paper without the Cheryl Blossom approval, especially if it was about her and it was, "What the hell were you thinking, Jones? I told you that in confidence!"

Jughead bit his lip as he tried to hold in his laughter about the fiery girl before him going on about something that wasn't that bad and if he remembered, she specifically said she wanted to whole town to know she had been accepted into the highly prestigious internship without her parents help - he just told the school instead, god knows word gets around faster in this place than anywhere else, "I'm simply telling everyone about the good news, Cheryl." He sarcastically remarked. It would be months before she'd leave for the City of Love and knew someone was involved, no one announces the interns in the early month of December especially when it was five months away - but he didn't voice that opinion. Besides, he didn't know much about fashion either. 

Cheryl was about to retort but did remember asking him to tell the quote world about her news, news that she'd know Jason would be proud of. She gave a smile instead as she let the paper down and slapped onto his desk. He shook his head and gestured for her to come closer as a short mumbling of something was heard. She paused mid-meet and knew it was the other half of the investigative duo and gave a reluctant sigh, "Elizabeth, don't forget we have cheer practice at four and don't skip this one." She gave a pointed glare at the beanie wearing guy before turning on her heal and leaving. 

Elizabeth blushed and stepped aside as Cheryl passed her in a quick stride. She knew the congratulations piece would get some rise out of her but Jughead brushed it off with a mumble about making it up to her later. She had grown to understand the relationship between two polar opposites but since she found out the source (Jason)  
she accepted it, somewhat. It was odd to see the two of them close at a typical Cheryl party and knew _something_ had to have happened between them at least once but she brushed it off when he revealed she was the first girl he'd been with, "She took that better than the scenario I was thinking about." 

Jughead gave a slight nod as he began to continue the current piece and knew he and Bets were do for a milkshake at Pops after cheer practice and the murder board needed a update but the duo haven't found anything questionable in the less weeks after finding, losing, and re-findings the oldest Cooper daughter, Polly.


End file.
